ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shiori Hiraki
is one of the members of the Night Raiders that appear in Ultraman Nexus series. History Shiori was transferred to the Night Raiders squad from her previous job as a policewoman sometime after Mizorogi merged with Mephisto in 2007. She has a good working relationship with the analyzer of the team, Mitsuhiko Ishibori, and is often his co-pilot in Chrome Chester Gamma. In episode 2, Shiori was the member in charge of Komon Kazuki's weapon target training when he first joined TLT. In the special episode 'EX', she was involved in a confrontation with the Bugbuzun Growlers while investigating the case of her friend Akiko. The episode shed light on how Shiori was formerly considering a romantic relationship with her colleague, Police Detective Takatsuki. Although Takatsuki-san had confessed his feelings for her, his memory was wiped by the M.P. after a Bugbuzun attack, leaving him with no recollection of how he felt or what he said - choosing to court Shiori's friend Akiko thereafter instead. Shiori's words and the final Bugbuzun monster attack caused him to remember his initial confession to Shiori. However, unwilling to break up the pair of his former lover and her best friend, Shiori chose to let the two of them be and sacrificed her love for Takatsuki-san. Ultraman Nexus came and defeated the horrible beast with the help of Ishibori, Saijo and Wakura. After the mission, Ishibori asked her if "It was a lot of work to wrap it up." In reference to her finger, which had been damaged when she was fighting a Bugzubun Brood. She responded by showing him that she had polished her fingers, and asked if they looked good. He simply stared at them and she soon realized that she had better things to focus on instead of forcing a bleeding finger to be polished. She then walked up to him and sadly put her head on his chest. In episode 35, she was the one who shot the lock where Ren was kept and, alongside the other night raiders, rescued Ren out of the place. Together with the Night Raiders, they escape the place and she asked Ishibori to came with them. Later in the woods, she spotted Ishibori acting strangely, uncertain of what he was up to. A few months later, Shiroi noticed that Ishibori was smirking deviously, she questioned what he was up to, and he then proceded to shoot her in the chest, nearly killing her, he then revealed himself as Unknown Hand to the team and she seemingly died but after Zagi died at the end of the episode she was seen fighting off Space Beasts. Skills and Abilities *Night Raider Training: Shiori is a trained Night Raider able to fly TLT's machine and operate their weapons. **Marksmenship: She is noted for having excellent marksmenship even among the team. Trivia *Shiori's actor appeared in Ultraman Mebius during the beginning of Alien Empera's Arc. She was the mother of a child who thank Mirai after his identity as Ultraman Mebius had been outed. Category:Ultraman Nexus Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Human Characters Category:Heroines Category:TLT Members